


She's Crazy

by Serendipintea



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Also a little shit, Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Sole is a little crazy, Lotta cussing, No Beta, Nuka world dlc, but a badass too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipintea/pseuds/Serendipintea
Summary: “You really have no idea.” Mags mused as if she had expected as much. “Our new Overboss is known throughout the Commonwealth as the one who destroyed order.”“People call her Mad Max.” William drawled, watching as they disappeared on the horizon.





	She's Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This rose from my desire to really fuck with Nisha during my first evil Playthrough of Fallout 4 and the Nuka World DLC. I had a thing for Kellogg, then again for Nick, and then Maxson, but Mason, for some reason, really hit me hard on how perfect he'd be for my Female Sole. So, basically, this is my take on her and my headcanon on how 'fun' she is. Be warned, lotta cursing, lotta mature themes, lotta blood and some blood play.
> 
> Also, I key smashed this in like, two hours of frantic _needing_ to get this scene (the ending one, the rest of this came after) typed out. It's cringy but I'm tired and might edit it later tonight, enjoy!

She’s crazy. That was the first thing that had gone through Mason’s head the _ moment _ he saw the slip of a girl exit the cola rink, toting a twitching smile and a lever-action rifle. _ She’s crazy _ . Her eyes had scoured the layout while Colter had been boasting, much like a predator surveying their new land. _ She’s crazy _. Her amber eyes glowed like neon signs against the dark when she tossed the squirt gun aside and fired once, twice, three times at the hook above Colter’s suit, disconnecting it from the net that kept a current of electricity going through it that made his suit impenetrable. 

_ She’s crazy _ . Because the moment his suit was vulnerable she ran at him and slid between his legs, two bullets plummeting into her plated armor that would’ve left him gasping, and then unloaded the last two bullets of hers into his fusion core, exploding it. 

Instead of reloading she tossed her gun to the side and drew a wicked red combat knife from her waist and leapt. _ She’s crazy _ , because the fight was over in less than a minute with Colter’s wet coughs escaping the knife that she had planted right into his neck. Must’ve hit his spine too, no way she couldn’t have from her mounted position on his back, because the bastard went down like a lead weight. _ She’s crazy _, because when she turned to the spectators he could see it in her eyes, in her teeth baring snarl, and in the way she threw her bloody knife at the glass Gage was right behind. 

“** _Fuck_ ** _ your handout!” _ she was crazy and he _burned for_ her. 

“Holy shit,” Red Eye mumbled amidst the mystified silence. “_ Holy shit man! Colter’s down! _ ” Mason, faintly, heard Nisha humm in appreciation for the new Overboss, commenting faintly that if anyone could take down Colter with a knife and some tact then they were fine by her, for now. Mags, of course, didn’t approve of the hellion, stating she was too wild, that she’d have to _ earn _ her respect. 

“I like her.” Amber eyes, fair skin with moles that were covering her face, and glowing ginger hair all flecked with Colter’s red blood. She was an animal, she was crazy, she was beautiful. 

“You realize you could’ve just used the fucking squirt gun, right?” he heard Gage grumble at her as they started leaving, many of the Disciples murmuring their approval of how she had taken down Colter on their way out. “It _ would’ve _ worked.”

“Fuck your handout.” Mason couldn’t help the laugh he gave as he walked away when he heard Gage’s put upon sigh. He expected her to visit the other’s first, especially since his park was so far away from the others. One that Colter had decided on because they ‘smelled’, not like Nisha and her psycho's didn’t have decaying bodies in their building, but alright. That was why it took him a few seconds to register the fact that she walking - _ prowling, her eyes were not gentle as they surveyed his domain _ \- through his compound and, with a brief flicker of disdain towards the collared slaves, made her way up to his throne. 

“Now that I’m getting a better look at you,” he started once she was within a few inches of him, “not sure I’m buying this whole ‘Overboss’ thing.” A partial lie. Despite how form fitting the plated armor was, the bomber jacket she wore over her top hid most of her form. What he could see, however, was that she was thin, maybe five foot five at most, and had her nose broken at _ least _ twice. Those eyes though, oh those eyes were like fire and challenge, calling blood for blood. 

“Good,” she rumbled, pearly whites - holy shit her teeth were _ white _ white. “Boss insinuates you have a choice to work for me.” her Rifle was strapped to her back, slung comically like he’d seen in a few of those stand up cut outs. “Which you don’t.” she took a single step forward, coming closer into his space and letting him see, up close, how the crazy bled into her amber iris’s like gold. “You and yours live,” he could feel the gazes of his men center on them as she spoke but couldn’t tear his eyes away from how beautifully feral she was becoming. “Because I allow it.” another step, she was now at eye level with him and yet somehow felt like she were looming over him. “If you die, it is because I decided it.” her head tilted to the side, ginger - not red, brilliant ginger hair - slid against the fair skin of her throat and giving him his first good honest look at her entire face. “If you eat, it is because _ I _ made the food available for you to eat it.” three large scars ran across the left side of her face, right over her cheek and eye. Her eye itself wasn’t damaged but he could see the bubbled scarred flesh of her eyelid and the few missing eyelashes on her top lid. “If you _ fuck _ ,” her pretty plush mouth had no right looking so goddamn tempting saying anything, let alone filthy words that were drawing a heat in his belly. “If you _ fight _, it is because I presented you with the opportunity to do so.” 

He, faintly, heard the whimpers of those he had collared. He understood, they weren’t intune with their inner savage, there was no way they could appreciate how _ alpha _ she was and were most likely scared to hell of her. 

“You’re going to fit in well here,” the hardness around her eyes softened at his words, “Boss.” and with that he leant back in his chair, surveying her with a shameless erection pressing against the material of his pants. Her answering smile came after five seconds of _ watching _ him and then it was all teeth and predatory delight. 

“Should have a feast tonight,” she mused, back straightening and neck relaxing with the new air that settled around them. “Alpha, Celebrate.” she mused, gaze hot like fire as it trailed across his shoulders, chest, and then down to his twitching cock before meeting his own curious gaze again. “If you decide to, let me know.” she sniffed and stepped back down the two steps, returning to a stunned Gage’s side. “I’ve killed for a good hunt.” He watched the sway of her ass as she walked away, thinking faintly that maybe a celebration _ was _ in order. She seemed the type to give them the free reign they needed for a proper celebration. 

He heard of her meeting with Nisha, Maggs, and William Black hours later from one of his pack. The Operators were on the fence about her being the new Overboss, or so his pack had heard them murmur, but her meeting with Mags and William showed that she was just as smart as she was vicious. 

“- and them Mag’s said ‘Giving your life story to someone who could be planning to kill you isn’t smart.’ and I _ swear _ on my chem stash that the Overboss leveled her with _ one _ fucking look and said, ‘No one has succeeded yet, if you managed it you’d have earned my death.” murmurs of praise rose through a few of the pack drinking with him, the whole group just a few feet away from him and his throne. “What a bitch!” he agreed. 

“She pulled a knife on Nisha!” One Pack Scavver announced as they rushed into the compound, drawing _ everyone’s _ attention. “Both are still alive and no war has been declared, but some of the Disciples are talking about it!” she gasped as she joined the group at the table, ready to gossip even as half the compound surrounded the platform and fighting arena now. “Nisha apparently asked her about her knife and the Overboss drew it and held it against her throat, asking if she’d like to get intimately acquainted!” 

That, well that really decided things didn’t it? She had met Nisha last, she had pulled a goddamn knife against her and no war had been declared, she clearly had similar views to him and his pack and she was _ definitely _ crazy. 

“Pack!” Thanks to her outburst many of them were already in the courtyard. “What do you say to a celebration tonight?!” he rose from his throne and held his arms out, grinning darkly as heads perked up in interest. “A hunt, a feast! We’ll fill the compound with our howls until they can hear us all the way to the Commonwealth!” he was certain the resounding howls that had filled the air could be heard by the new Overboss even if she were up in Fizztop and new, faintly, that it was answer enough for her. 

He saw her, briefly, that night, and it was only long enough for her to raise a bottle of alcohol in the air at him with an approving smirk. It was three days before he physically saw her again, three days and she was sauntering into his compound and gathering every eye as she passed until she was standing in front of him, smirking. 

“Is your pack rested, Alpha?” one glance over at his people from behind her provided several eager head nods. 

“It seems so,” her answering smile had his hair standing on edge. She was about to propose something _ delicious _ and he wanted to be a part of it. 

“Are you still bored, Alpha?” her use of his title had his dick rising in appreciation. 

“_ Deathly _.” he breathed. 

“Care to join me in taking over the Safari?” he sat forward at that, staring her down in an attempt to see if she was serious or if she were trying to tease him in front of his pack. When he saw how serious she was his own lips spread into a vicious, predatory smile. 

“Uh, Boss-” Gage tried from behind her, shifting from foot to foot and eyeing those around them. No one paid him any mind, everyone was busy staring between Mason and the Overboss with baited breath, waiting for something, _ anything _ to happen. 

“I’m taking it, it’s perfect hunting ground.” her head tilted to the side and her hair parted again, showing those scars like a kiss. “If you can’t take it then you didn’t earn it, right?” he wanted to take her, by god he wanted to take her and make her writhe until he saw just how animalistic she could become. She genuinely understood how he and his pack were better than anyone else, more than anyone had ever _ tried _ to. It spoke volumes more than even Gage seemed unsure and unaware of her actions. 

“Pack!” he announced despite his eyes never leaving hers, “Get ready for a Hunt. Tonight, we take the Safari!” When he stood it was nice and slow so she got a good view of the erection right at her eye level. When he took a step down she remained unmoved, then another and another until his waist was right at her stomach. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Boss.” Her answering smirk sent a thrill through his spine, the heat in her amber eyes made them glow like whiskey, and then she was telling him to meet her outside the park entrance in ten minutes and walking away with a sway to her tempting ass. 

When he met her outside the gates his mouth dried up in desire. 

“If you do not have any stimpacks come and get five.” few of his pack had already taken a few from one of the many exhausted traders and the packs they held open filled to the brim with stimpacks and chems. “Once we leave you nine are permitted two days rest from Mags and William. Gage will show you nine to the floor I’ve renovated in the Fizztop mountain. There are working showers and plumbing, as well as food. If you fuck up, fight, or steal anything I _ will _ know and I’ll take the equivalent out of you in flesh.” she eyed them and their shocked expressions with a cold, unreadable look. “Serve faithfully and you will be rewarded, fuck up and I’ll end your service myself.”

He got his first good look at the outfit she wore the moment she turned away from the traders, satisfied that her point had gotten across - Gage looked a mite annoyed but also relieved at the same time. She had taken a pair of black jeans from what looked like one of the mannequins in Dry Rock Gulch - though the material looked a little different, thicker almost - and one of the white tank tops of _ his _ pack. It wasn’t even the strapped leather around her thigh, waist, and shoulders that had his mouth dry, the way they were _ just _ tight enough to show she knew exactly what she was doing and filled with clip upon clip of ammunition and a single snub .44 pistol on the right holster against her side, red combat knife tucked into a sleeve on the laced up combat boots up to her knees and the familiar lever action rifle slung across her back. All of that was intoxicatingly sexy, but it was the sight of her hair pulled up into a pony tail that exposed her scars and face for everyone to view that had him ready to pounce her.

Her left arm had a similar ragged scar across the shoulder, followed by faded scars from a shotgun scatter that almost looked like faded freckles. The slight muscle she had kept her figure just shapely on the side of lithe and, when she turned around to engage Gage in a conversation, he could see the way the muscles on her back shifted. She was clearly used to having to fight every day of her life and kept in shape to meet those challenges head on. 

She did not walk ahead or behind him and, instead, stuck by his side the entire trip to the Safari Zone. She shot off the moment a half dressed man ran towards them, bleeding from a gash across from his chest with a determined look upon his face. 

_ She is crazy _, he thought in confirmation as she passed the man, drawing him out of his stupor to skid and watch, and launched at the bloody Gatorclaw that had been chasing the wounded man, combat knife held in both of her hands before she lunged it into the beasts chest. It alone wouldn’t have killed the fucking thing but the fact that she jerked her body up and then slammed it down sent her, and her knife, down the beast and slicing it open from chest to hip. All watched in admiration, fear, and lust as she stepped to the side right as the Gatorclaw fell onto the ground, dead. 

“You kill monster, you kill monster alone.” the scantily clad barbarian began, speak awkward but admiration shining in his dark eyes. “You strong, new friend for Cito?” Her eyes roamed the Barbarian in a way that had Mason wanted to challenge the fool, then her expression softened and that tightness in his chest only grew. 

“Yes, Cub, I am a friend.” her eyes shot to Mason and the pack then back to Cito. “We’ve come to hunt the monsters, to kill them.” 

“Cito happy.” his hands grabbed at her shoulders and brought her against his bloody chest for a hug that would have been too strong for Gage to handle. “Monsters hunt Cito family, hurt Cito. Cito kill monster, new monster show up. Cito kill again, new monster come again.” when he drew away it was to brush calloused, thick fingers against the scar on her cheek. “New friend help Cito kill monsters?”

It annoyed Mason how comfortable she was with him touching her like so, it also endeared him to her more, strangely enough. When she nodded yet again Cito stepped away. “Cito show friend thing, thing kill monster.” 

“Don’t go off alone just yet.” Mason ordered his pack as they followed after Cito and the Overboss, knowing from experience that it was better to stick together when hunting another predator. By the time Cito finished his annoyingly long story Mason actually felt kinship to him and decided that, when they took the park, Cito and his family would be welcome to join them. 

“Cito, stay with your family to watch and protect them, okay? We’ll deal with the monsters. If you disobey me, Cub, if any of your family end up injured, I’ll be angry with you.” to see a grown man raised by gorillas cowl in front of the woman who was _ half _ his size had Mason attempting to keep his laughter inside. In the end Cito stayed with his family his pack hunted, and he stayed by the Overboss’s side, hunting in their own two man party. Cito’s family was considered their rendezvous point. 

He had no trouble concentrating on the hunt even with such a tempting creature as the Overboss was, not until they were in the cloning facility and she crouched low against the water with eyes that bled malicious intent. 

“You’re hide is going to make the loveliest jacket.” she cooed rifle clutched just above the water so it didn’t get ruined. “Alpha, can you handle the Gatorclaw behind us?” his snort veiled his arousal and then they were back to back, her firing round after round into the head of the Albino Gatorclaw with him throwing a grenade after the Gatorclaw behind them before it saw them. When she shut down the facility for good and disappeared back into the room with the Albino Gatorclaw he had to try and control his urges. He would not fuck her in the irradiated water, it only tickled his nerves with them being in it but he was _ not _ getting his dick wet in the actual fucking water. 

Too bad for him that all mental thought and instinct completely fucking froze at the sight of her skinning the Albino she had killed. He backed into the office and jacked off to the image of fucking her in the middle of a battlefield, both of them covered in blood all battle fury and blood lust. When he came back into the room she hefted the tied hide onto her shoulder and exited with him, heading back towards their rendezvous point. 

The Pack had only lost three members by the time the park was declared as theirs, the rest of the injuries were minor - thanks to the stimpack and chem distribution she had done no doubt - and by the end of the first week and a half of the new Overboss being appointed the first section of the park was claimed. The treehouse made for an excellent liar that allowed all of the park to be seen from its many windows. Whats more is that _ they _ had taken it, they spilled blood for it, and thus they had actually earned it. 

The celebration held that night could be heard throughout Nuka world. They ate and drank, fight and fucked to their heart's content and christened the new park to its newest leaders. The tribute box to the Overboss was filled with liquor, caps, and ammo for her Lever Action by the end of the first day, two days later she had claimed the Bottling Plant for the Operators - much to their shock and joy. 

“Which park do you want, Nisha?” he heard her a day later after she had killed a challenger who had gotten through the gauntlet, playing it fair and _ savage _ in the way she faced them without her regular armor. 

“The Galactic Zone has plenty of space for our operations.” for her spikes of bodies and cages of decaying, she meant. 

  
He and his pack laughed for days when the Operators’ flag rose from the Galactic Zone, the applause that rang for her as she sauntered back into his compound had a smile forming on his lips. Instead of stopping at the foot of his throne she took one of the chairs on the arena stage and plopped it to his right, still wearing the outfit he had seen her wear when they took over the Safari, this time with an added white leather jacket. The Albino Gatorclaw, clearly, how interesting. 

“I’m taking a few days to get my shit together and then I’m taking over Kiddie Kingdom for the Pack.” she didn’t look at him as she told him this, just watched his Pack as they went about their own business. “I’ve talked with Shank and need to know which of these six settlements you’d prefer for your Pack.” with a few taps against the pip boy on her arm she had it outstretched to him with three areas highlighted on the digital map. 

He noticed, faintly, that she had Covenant, Oberland Station, and Coastal Cottage highlighted for the Operators. He chose Spectacle Island, Starlight Drive Inn, and the Murkwater Construction Site, then let her draw her wrist back to her chest to look over the options he chose. “Big open spaces, and all within supply line areas.” she frowned briefly, “I’ll have to get a boat from Longfellow or DIMA,” with a shrug she turned her attention back to the courtyard, glancing only briefly at a couple fucking in the shadows of the stands. “I’d normally ask if you and yours would join me, but the place is irradiated and I’ve gotta get it clear before any of you can enter it.” she sighed irritably and leant back in her chair, “I’m not taking Gage either, so you’ll shortly get to meet Strong.” her gaze slid to him from the corners of her eyes, alight with mischief and wonder. “I’m interested in how you’ll react.” 

“With a name like Strong he’ll get many challenges from the Pack.” her snort drew a grin to his lips. 

“I meant from you specifically.” she rose, as if bored, and he found himself wanting her to stay. He, of course, did not voice it, simply watched her as she left, and wondered. 

Three days later she strode out of the park, leaving bellowing in laughter. Strong was a fucking Super Mutant that was loyal to her, a _ Super Mutant _ . “Who the _ fuck _ even is she?” he found himself asking Mags and William Black as they, too, watched her leave with her companion in tow. 

“You really have no idea.” Mags mused as if she had expected as much. “Our new Overboss is known throughout the Commonwealth as the one who destroyed order.”

“She destroyed the Institute,” Mason had heard about them, some kind of supernatural boogie men that were stealing people and replacing them with human like robots. “The Brotherhood of Steel,” he’d personally met a few of those assholes and he’d heard about the giant flying ship they had arrived in when they came into the Commonwealth. He wondered, briefly, how she had done it, how she managed to destroy _ both _ who, from what he had heard, were superpowers of the commonwealth.

“People call her Mad Max.” William drawled, watching as they disappeared on the horizon. “She’s intelligent despite her savagery, it’s no wonder she’s so methodical.” he pushed away from the wall, clearly ignoring the interest his sister showed in _ his _ knowledge of their Overboss. “She’s also from a Vault.” He smiled briefly at his sister, “I had a sit down with her and compared everything she told me to your notes. She didn’t lie.” and now isn’t that interesting, little brother acting out over big sister and doing something on his own. 

A day and a half later the Pack flag rose over Kiddie Kingdom and she was walking back into the park with Strong at her left and a glowing ghoul in a suit at her right. “Oswald, this is Mason, he’s the Alpha of the Pack. He’s the boss,” she turned to Mason then, fully aware that she was within distance of his radiation while Mason was staying out of it. “Oswald can do magic, he’ll be staying in the Castle and will perform shows for your Pack every now and then.” to prove this point the Ghoul dropped a smoke pellet and _ disappeared _, only to reappear back at the entrance, then back to her side as if he’d never moved. 

It would, at the very least, entertain his pack from time to time. 

“Okay.” with a nod the two turned back around to leave his compound. 

“Do you remember how bad the Mosquitos got? At least now they’re big enough to fucking shoot.” Oswald laughed and followed beside her as if he were escorting her. 

“It’s strange how simple and how complex the world used to be.” her solemn nod was all Mason could make out as they left the gates. Mason didn’t know what the fuck Mosquitos were but he was smart enough to know that the Overboss was prewar. William had said she was cryogenically frozen but didn’t know how old she was, this, at least, gave him a timeline. 

Bitch looked nice for a 200 year old some such. 

“_ Listen up all you junkies,” _ Red Eyes voice echoed throughout the empty backstage area, _ “lowlives, and all around assholes. We’ve got a reason to celebrate!” _ Mason eyed the radio with distaste, curious if she would visit him with her latest success. _ “In case you haven’t heard, the Overboss has cleared out Dry Rock Gulch and it’s all ours.” _ It took her less than a month to do what Colter couldn’t in three years. _ “By the Overboss’s decree the Operators are now in charge out there. There can be no more doubt, ladies and gentleman! You can rest assured that our Overboss, is a _ ** _badass_ ** _ . What’d she do, you ask? Oh nothing much, just finished taking Nuka World over!” _ and not a single piece of land went to the Disciples, what a statement. Now he knew she was serious, now he knew that she was in this for the long run and not going to ultimately be another Colter and fuck them all over. Now he could make his plan to take her. 

_ “Our Illustrious Overlord graced me with her most badass presence earlier today and wanted me to make and special announcement. It reads as follows,” _ little shit took a second to clear his throat, “ _ Listen up all you fuck heads and sociopathic bitches, we’re taking this show on the goddamn road. Each gang better get their settlement shit drawn up and gathered or you’ll be planting your own goddamn crops in the soil. Step out of line and I’ll let your kidneys paint my blade.’ Wow that’s… actually kind of sexy.” _ Mason barked a laugh at that and faintly heard one of the doors open and shut with a thud. “ _ Anyway, I’d do as she says because - let me tell you - that woman in _ ** _thorough_ ** **.**” 

“Thought I’d find you in here,” Gage drawled and snuffed out his cigarette. “Boss is having a celebratory dinner in an hour or so. It’ll be you, Mags, William, Hancock, Oswald, Cito, and me up in the Fizztop Grille.” who the fuck was Hancock? More importantly-

“No Nisha?” Gage grimaced, giving Mason an exact idea of how the woman was reacting to getting no land. 

“Boss invited her personally, Nisha turned her down.” interesting. “I kinda need an answer, Mason. You comin’ or not?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” he wondered faintly if he should bathe, his hair was feeling off and he’d need to shave the sides again soon. By the time he was riding the lift up to her place he was in a fresh shirt with fresh face paint and being partially shell shocked at the sight of so many people meandering about the Boss’s quarters whilst she cooked in the kitchen area with _ another _ ghoul at her side. It must’ve been Hancock because he was talking animatedly with Oswald about future shows he could do at the Third Rail - for a portion of the commission even. Mags was cutting the Tatos with a calm acceptance that put Mason on edge while William helped Boss by plating the… steaks(?) she was cooking on top of one of the two grills she’d stationed in the kitchen. 

“How do you like your meat, Alpha?” she greeted without looking at him from over her shoulder. He’s glad she didn’t as her hair was up and then he’d see her scars, he didn’t think he’d be able to take _ two _ shocking sights in all at once. 

“You’re all going to eat this fucking Radstag, it’s better than your Gazelle.” _ That _ had him stepping off of the lift and into the area. 

“A little bloody,” his smirk was lost on her but he could tell by the way her cheeks rounded that she was grinning too. 

“Table’s all set, Boss.” Gage shouted from the other side of the open space, drawing Mason’s gaze to the long table with some food already placed in the center. Steaming Tatos, some fresh bread type food, fruits and strange looking berries, and then meat patties and links that smelled faintly familiar. 

“Alright, on the last two steaks anyway.” she took the few tato’s Mags and cut with a murmured thank you and crushed them making a gross brown mush that smelled not so awful when she sprinkled something on top of it. “It’s Brahmiluf Burgers, Bloodworm sausages, and Radstag steaks.” she announced as she plated the last two steaks and handed one to Mason with a wink. “Cito, you will like the sausages.” He watched her throughout the dinner, saw the way she laughed and committed the sound and sight to memory. He watched as she chatted low with William, they way she affectionately coddled Cito as if he were her cub, and the way he would stare at him from time to time as if trying to arrange her thoughts. 

“I’m going to be going back and forth for the next month to establish trade routes, settlements, and secure routes for your groups.” she leant back in her chair and watched as Mason, Mags, and William all turned their attention to her. “I, however, have rules. The first, Goodneighbor is an ally. If you fuck with it, any of its people, is territory, or any of his laws I _ will _ kill you.” Simple enough rules, all things considered. “Next, Diamond City. It has children and a synth Detective, Nick Valentine. If any harm comes to him I will make you _ wish _ for death. I will hold you responsible for what your people do.” her eyes bled red, showing just how serious she was about that. It intrigued him - and Mag’s from the way she perked up - that she was so protective over a Synth when she had worked to destroy them all. “I have two settlements established, Sanctuary and Abernathy Farm. The Red Rocket Truck stop just south of Sanctuary is my _ personal _ place. _ None _ of these three are to be messed with or contacted.” she leant back once more, shoulders and neck relaxed as her hostility bled from her slowly. “Understood?”

“Simple enough.” Mags agreed, “Why, however, only our groups?” 

“Nisha didn’t show up.” her smile was all teeth and predatory promise. “If she’s so weak to not join a dinner, or not smart enough to assume I had an ulterior motif to the dinner, then she doesn’t deserve what she has.” when she released a sigh it was so she could focus a calmer gaze back on them. “Next order of business. I’ve noticed three children in Nuka World, are there more?” 

“Yes,” Mason confirmed, “We keep ours - only five - further in the compound so they can be protected by Pack.” 

“We have eight,” William informed her shortly after Mason finished. “They’re taken further into our building and live mostly on the second floor where they gain their education.” 

“Is there anything they need?” she questioned both of them, going from WIlliam to Mags and then to Mason. “Clothes, beds, books, anything?” 

“We are short on educational material,” Mags relented with a sigh, not liking that she had to admit they were lacking something. “The material we have now is basic Chemistry,” how to make chems, stimpacks, and other adhesives. “Math, English, and cooking. We teach them coercion and sneaking practices when they turn twelve, as well as shooting practices.” 

“What are you teaching them to shoot with?” she was no longer looking at Mags and was, instead, tapping away at her Pip boy. 

  
“10mm pistols at first, then - depending on what they excel in - shotguns, pistols, or rifles.” with a frown she put her Pip boy back down and rubbed the bridge of her nose, as if struck with a sudden headache. 

“I can have some materials for mathematics and History of the Commonwealth, as well as general History, with me when I return from making these settlements.” with a humm she slid her gaze up to Hancock and, with a conversation that relied completely on eyebrow movements, grinned. “I can also have some holotapes on science, though it’ll be robotic sciences, as well as a few lessons on singing. Other than that I’ll gather ammo for the 10mm’s and have a Medic with me so she can teach them about trauma, first aid, and other things.” 

“That,” Mags began, blinking owlishly, “would be very helpful… thank you, boss.” she waved her hand as if dismissing her and centered her gaze on Mason. 

“We don’t teach them any of that fancy shit.” he didn’t feel ashamed saying such, the Pack’s kids were brought up strong. The ones that were weak, emotionally or physically, found roles in the Pack that suited them, and those that didn’t were given options. Born in Pack members were always treated better than those that join them, that was just a universal fact among the Pack. 

“I can have a few holotapes recorded from someone who knows hand to hand well,” she told him with a nod, “I can teach a few of the self defence classes myself too, if you’d ever give me the honor.” she shrugged, “I can teach leatherworking and armor making, as well as weaponsmithing and weapon maintenance.” her head tilted to the side and gave him a perfect view of the scars and how they made her skin seem ethereal. “I’d like to teach them how to make stimpacks, at the very least, and first aid so they can treat their wounds.” 

So, inevitably, she’d be a permanent spot in his life. Of course he agreed, he wasn’t stupid - no matter how much Mag’s and Nisha liked to sneer. Speaking of the homicidal sociopath- 

“Nisha won’t just lay down and take not getting any settlements, Boss.” Her smile had his blood rushing straight to his cock. It was a smile that promised blood, that promised retribution and _ death _.

“She’s welcome to challenge me, bigger, badder things than Nisha have tried and failed.” Hancock snorted in agreement at that and, as if completely unaware of the tense stare down Mason and Max were having with one another, launched into a tale of how she, fresh out of a vault, faced a Deathclaw and killed it. “I had just left it, never saw anything like it before in my life.” she admitted once CIto asked her what a Death Claw was. “They’re like Gatorclaws, only bigger, meaner, and faster.” she touched her fingertips to her cheekbone, right over the scar. “Fucker grabbed me in my power armor and tried to fit its jaw around my helmet so I popped out of the suit and dug my knife into its eye and unloaded a clip into it’s mouth.” 

“Preston said he was afraid of you at first,” Hancock admitted with glee, “Said he never saw anyone take on a Deathclaw _ alone _, let alone kill one with a knife and a 10mm.” he cackled with glee. “Then the bastard admitted to never even seeing a Deathclaw until he saw the one you killed.” 

“Yes, well, it tried to eat me first.” Mason’s laugh rumbled through his chest, drawing all attention straight to him. So this prewar vaultie who had never seen a monster before, let alone a _ Deathclaw _ , stumbled upon one her first day out of the fucking vault and killed it, _ alone _. 

“You are a wolf, aren’t you?” her head titled again, surveying him to see if he were making fun of her. Whatever she saw satisfied her though because the smile she centered on him made his chest tighten.

“Before the war there were animals called Lions, they were a pack animal but they traveled in a Pride instead of a Pack.” her eyes glowed with promise, “The female Lions were the ones who hunted in groups and cared for the young, mostly.” her teeth flashed from peach lips he wanted to smother with his own. “Wolf? No, I’m a Lion.” 

Lion she was as Pack and Operator alike began murmuring of her accomplishments and how battle prone she was. Then, two weeks into her journey with three settlements already made, established, and set, the first group of Pack and Operators came back with loads of supplies for the children of each group. In the middle of the third week of her being gone the Disciples were tense, fidgety, too murder prone, and then a young woman with a strange accent was introducing herself as Currie, saying she was a friend of Max’s and had been sent to teach the children french and medical aid. 

The day she came back was the day the Disciples decided to attack, keeping him from greeting her the way he had wanted to - which was with his lips and body consuming hers. He had seen himself marching up to her, slamming her back against the makeshift wall that stood between the columns, and fucking her right there, in front of everyone, claiming her and she, the fire and fury that she was, would challenge him with every kiss, meet him with every thrust and claw until they were coming. 

He had _ not _ wanted to be gunning down fucking Disciples- though it wasn’t completely awful, he was gunning them down after all - as Nisha decided to Coup and take over the fucking Energy plant. Though when she joined he, Mags, and William not even an hour later with a fresh gash across her forearm, hair up, and blood decorating her in splatters, he couldn’t complain all that much. Especially not when he saw her in the same outfit she had taken the Safari in, sans her white jacket and a serrated machete instead of her pistol. 

“Mason,” he couldn’t hide the shiver he gave at the use of her real name from her lips. He liked Alpha from her, liked being called it, but her saying _ Mason _ made him burst with arousal and a yearning he didn’t fully understand. “Hold these will you?” with that a bloodied sack was extended towards him. He didn’t need to ask what was in in, neither did Mags or William from the way they looked at her in shock. When he opened it there was Dixie and Savoy’s heads staring up at him in horror. It shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it had. “Also-” and then she was shoving the arm that held the bag of heads to the side and curled her free arm around his neck, pulling herself up his chest and tipping them backward, into the wall, kissing him soundly. 

It took the alpha two seconds to register the fact that she was kissing him the exact way he had thought of kissing her before he was dropping the back, planting his hands underneath her thighs right underneath the cleft of her ass, and pulling her against him so he could slam _ her _ back against the wall. They kissed with him pressing almost bruisingly into her body before they parted, heaving and lust ridden but also a whole new kind of eager to deal with Nisha. 

“When I’m done killing Nisha, Mason, you’re going to bend me over the railing and fuck me, then again at the Fizztop.” she nipped at his jaw as his erection pulsed against her clothed core. “Then I’m going to ride you on your throne, in front of your whole pack, and then you’re going to claim me because I’ve claimed you.” he liked the way her face looked with smudges of his facepaint on it, loved the way she was so eager for him to fuck her in every filthy way he’d ever imagined. 

  
He felt the cut she’d made on the junction of his neck and shoulder, felt how it burned and pulled at his tendons whenever he moved, felt the _ fire _ it unleashed in his gut. This fucking woman was crazy and he loved every goddamn moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my playthrough of my character Max. She wasn't really 'broken' until she saw Kellogg's memories and realized she had, at some point, _become_ him. Sure, she had justified reasons, but she hadn't left anyone alive either and thus had no enemies with grudges. 
> 
> Then she found her son, lost sixty years, and lost a little more of her sanity. 
> 
> Danse, similarily, chose death than to live and be with her, and that broke her further. 
> 
> What really broke Max, in my personal headcanon, was realizing her son was dying anyway and she'd never get to know him. So she destroyed the Brotherhood - she found them responsible for Dance wanting to die and hoped he hated her in the afterlife, if Synth's got to go to an afterlife - and then marched onto the Institute with the Railroad, gave them their Synths and the children, and blew it up before talking with her son. 
> 
> It really hit me when you talk to Shaun and he asks you why and the Voice actor says 'I just want to watch this place burn'. I don't know why, but that really hit me emotionally, this is a woman who has gone through so much and then discovered that her son was complacent with people being kidnapped, turned into supermutants, and then - when that was shut down - just outright killed. She had no son any longer, and then - when she left the Institute - ignored the horrified outrage of those around her as she sent the Synth child version of Shaun back to the Institute so he, too, would die. 
> 
> As far as Max was concerned, she had no child any longer, she helped the Railroad without ever being a part of it, then vanished. All this finally broke her, seeing the ten-year-old that was what Shaun looked like and knowing that she'd just killed her actual son and the synth version of him. Then she gets the radio staton to Nuka World and, knowing it's a trap, goes for it anyway because Max - now dubbed Mad Max - didn't care if she died, she _dared_ death to try and take her.


End file.
